Manual in the Making
by iTorchic
Summary: "What I didn't know was how my so called 'weirdness' could get even more corrupted with the odd insanity that would park itself on my doorstep one fateful day after arriving home from school in the middle of February."Rated T. Based off of Lolli's manuals
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I'm stuck in the crazy state known as Wisconsin with all of these protests going on. Seriously, I know it's important and everything, but it's getting extremely annoying.**

**Okay: rant over. I'm just so sick of it, plus in my AP Gov class we've been talking about it a lot.**

**So, this fic is based off of Lollidictator's Hetalia unit manuals so I give credit to the epicness that is them, plus I have a bit of a surprise in here that I got permission from her for as well. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Sure, some call me weird and of course I thank them for the compliment. What I didn't know was how my so called 'weirdness' could get even more corrupted with the odd insanity that would park itself on my doorstep one fateful day after arriving home from school in the middle of February.

My name is Emily Parker and I am a junior at the local public school in my city in Wisconsin. At first glance, you'd ask 'How could that girl with the glasses have anything weird about her? She's the quiet one in the back of the class always writing in her notebook!'. Ha. Put a friend within 30 ft from me and I'll be shouting across the room and/or sending knowing glances to them with our non-verbal signals that we communicate with when need-be. Yeah, I'm a drama-nerd and damn proud of it, along with being the president of both the anime club and writing club at the school. Needless to say, I was the queen of the crazies.

I had first gotten into anime from one of my close friends back in my freshman year when I had only been involved with pokemon and from there, my fan fiction career began. However, it was more of my crazy life in general that seemed dictate my life along with my group of insane friends. Although, this story does have at least a general starting point I can go from:

When I first watched Hetalia Axis Powers.

In our little group, there were sort of 'set' positions that we tended to abide by and pretty much were fine with since they fit our personality. I was the writer and all around insane person (boy, did my classmates have that wrong!); Rosalie was the super band girl who played baritone saxophone and a variety of instruments; Katherine was the quiet strong type who could be crazy when she wanted to be; Amelia was the anime instigator of sorts who tended to bring in the group's latest anime crazes; Rebecca was the sweetheart who was innocent but scary when she needed to; Eve was pretty much my best friend who was a little bit boy-crazy and was my personal techie. There were others too such as Julie who was our very own pervert and Bridget who tended to be pretty calm and held back Julie when she went crazy along with dozens of others.

I first heard of Hetalia from Amelia when she came blazing into school adorned with American gear and things progressed from there. I had been dubbed as 'Italy' and now I even owned Italian flags and a large world map in my room. If only I had known the irony then and there.

The true beginning of this tale, skipping all of the obsessing of my friends and I, would be when Eve and I were having a sleepover and being the computer nerds that we were, we automatically fought over the mouse.

"I said- GIVE IT DAMMIT!"

"NOOOOO! IT'S MY WIRELESS MOUSE!"

"IT'S MY HOUSE!"

"IT'S STILL MY MOUSE DAMMIT!"

"Eve, I swear to god, I will tell Mike that you like him."

Eve hissed and gave me a death glare, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me! I admit, that whole thing about being bribed with Oreos during that party was an accident, but this time I mean it!" We glared at each other before diving for the mouse and as we bickered, there was a clink and a small 'bing' and we looked up to see a flashing ad.

"Shit." I muttered as I immediately snatched the mouse from her and scanned the popup. "You have won our grand prize of…free Hetalia units?" I looked to see a countdown clock now ticking down from 48 hours and I groaned. "Why did my popup blocker have to be down now?"

"Because you were getting those Hetalia songs off of youtube." Eve muttered and I jabbed her in the side, resulting in a high pitched shriek. "You bitch!"

"No, you are _'The Bitch'_. Stop trying to pass on your title."

"No way sweetie am I getting rid of that title anytime soon." We grinned at each other before turning back to the flashing popup ad. "You should probably check your computer for viruses now."

"Already on it!" I scrolled down to my security system to find that there were no bugs or viruses at all and I shrugged. "That's weird but okay with me."

Oh how I would regret forgetting about that to watch that new pokemon movie.

The two days passed eventfully as usual, with my sophomore friends dressing up in DBZ Cosplay to school again and another amount of time spent at musical practice with my boyfriend who was our 'Egypt'. It was only when I got home that I found a truck parked outside my driveway and a man reading some manga on my front porch.

"Oh, you're home!" He exclaimed and I shrugged.

"If I would have, I would have just spared myself the trouble of going to school and just slept at home till noon and played sims3 all day but the law requires me to be there, so it must be done." I replied and he sniggered and handed me a clipboard and I was pleased to find out for once in the past two years a package was delivered to me. Most of the time it was just clothes my mom ordered on line for herself.

"So, let me get your unit and I'll be right back!" The brunette said happily as he recovered the clipboard and I stared after him. Units…units…shit.

"I'm going to kill Eve." I grumbled as the man returned with a large crate with a smaller one on the top of it and grinned.

"So, this is your informational letter," He handed me a large yellow envelope and offered to bring in the crate which I gladly accepted his offer, of course blocking my 'guard dog' off from the front. This poor guy didn't need to be licked to death by a 6 year old golden retriever.

"So, I'll be back in a week with your next unit Ms. Parker!" The delivery guy said happily.

"So there's more of these things?"

"Of course! It's not a complete earth without all of them! Hopefully they'll send a manual with the next one!" I paled at the thought of these giant things invading my house. It would be bad enough explaining to my parents how this one got here.

"Okay Mr. Delivery dude. Wait- there's supposed to be manuals with these things?" I sighed, looking back to the giant crate. It couldn't be deadly, could it?

"Name's Mark and they're supposed to. A little odd that this guy didn't come with one, but it could be one of the newer models…"

With that, we said our goodbyes and he left in the truck and I found myself standing next to the large crate.

"Damn it."

I pulled out my cell phone to take a picture and immediately texted Eve the picture and gave her a little message as well.

Emi: LOOK WHAT SHOWED UP IN THE MAIL. HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET MY ADDRESS?

Eevee: Again, not my fault! What is it?

Emi: Don't know, gonna open it

I put down my phone and walked up to the box again before opening the yellow envelope to see flying mint bunny stationary. With a snort, I pulled it out and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Parker,_

_You are one of our lucky customers to try out one of our new units resulting in the reward of all of your future units to be free of charge and of shipping! _

_Please note down their behavior and any problems that you have with your new unit, and if you have problems, please contact us immediately so we may fix the problem for the future. Please also include ways of how you woke up your unit, so we may learn from your experience! It may take some tries, but don't be discouraged! Open the crate yourself if you run out of ideas!_

_Thanks!_

_~Flying Mint Bunny Incorporated_

Seriously? Ugh, if my life is a box of chocolates then this one is pretty much a chocolate covered fruitcake.

I pulled the smaller box down and opened it to see a small package of wurst, a green military uniform, some work out clothes, a hat, gloves, and a YMCA card. Oh, if this is what I think it is…

I finally set my sights on the massive box in front of my and knocked twice on it…with no response. I sighed before trying to think. They wanted me to come up with a way to get this thing to wake up? Well, trying to think rationally with what was contained in the box, I had a few different options.

"Bruder?" I called and nothing happened.

Strike one.

"Guten Morgen?"

Strike two.

"Ve~ PAASSSSTTAAAAAA!"

"**ITALIA!"**

Jackpot!

I heard rumbling coming from the box and ducked as the lid ripped off, revealing a slicked back blonde head with piercing blue eyes.

Please don't tell me that I'm only dreaming of having Germany being delivered to my house in a crate. I'd prefer just to stay asleep in one of my crazy and rare anime dreams.

He looked over to me in surprise and his face reddened. "Tut mir sehr leid"

Yeah, I repeat that last statement. Please don't wake me up.

Ever.

Eve, I retract my hatred. I LOVE YOU, YOU CRAZY BITCH!

* * *

**Yeah, so I wanted to do something with Germany and since Lollidictator hasn't put one up yet for our blonde German friend here, I asked if I could mess around with the idea a bit and I got permission! =D There's no manual for this guy! Hope you guys enjoyed this! =3**

**Tut mir sehr leid = I'm very sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! =D Now I know that I SHOULD continue to go on! =3 But yeah, I've been a bit agitated since sort of a 'civil war' erupted in my anime club (that I'm president of) when I was gone for 2 weeks due to illness and studying for a make-up test so I have to clean up the mess that is testing my patience. So, I'll just continue onto the story now. ;)**

**

* * *

**

To say that I was expecting one of my favorite anime characters to show up in a box on my front porch would be completely and utterly wrong. Oh dear god when my friends found out. They were obsessive about their characters already. When the others showed up…chaos would be the re-occurring theme. But what to do with Ludwig now was the question.

"Ja, are you alright? None of the boards hit you, did they?" I looked back to the blond who was still halfway out of the box and I blushed.

"No! Sorry; I was just spacing out a bit there! My name is Emily Parker and I'd like to welcome you to my humble abode!" I said happily and he just gave me a weird look with a hint of a smile before nodding and pulling the rest of the lid off of the box, and stepping out for a handshake.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, nation of Germany since you seem to know already." I smiled gently and shook his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you! Oh," I looked back at the squirming golden retriever behind the child gate, "This is Eric." Yeah, so my dog's name is Eric. I say it's a perfectly good name for a dog! Ludwig smiled gently at Eric who in turn, whined and wiggled at the attention.

"So, we need to clean up this mess and figure out how to explain to my parents on why you should stay here." I said as I scanned over the mess of a front area as well as the house. There was no way my parents would let anyone over let alone stay at the house if the place was a mess. "Hey, I know that it's a bit rude but can you help me clean up the house so we can make my argument more effective?"

"Ja."

And so, I praised the flying mint bunny in the sky (and delivery company, of course) for sending me a neat freak. It only took 70 minutes compared to my usual 70 days of cleaning, although I am a mom-proclaimed master of procrastination. Although, I did manage to get some pictures and video of Germany helping to clean my house, of course sending it to my techie in insanity.

Emi: Dude, Ludwig Beilschmidt is helping me clean my house right now. The actual freak'n one!

Eevee: No way. PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN

Emi: -insert video and pic-

Eevee: HOLY SHIT! HAVE YOU SHOWED THIS TO KATHERINE YET? SHE'LL FLIP!

Emi: Waiting till tomorrow. Gonna convince the 'rents first. Cleaning to convince. My house is starting to look like yours.

Eevee: It's a miracle! PRAISE GERMANY AND LET ME KNOW WHEN HIS BROTHER SHOWS UP

I sighed and went back to cleaning before Ludwig noticed I was slacking off.

It was another hour before I escorted him outside so we could form our plan for my parents.

So, it consisted of 3 steps.

1. Welcome my parents home in nice manner, not overly nice or they'll know something is up.

2. Explain that Ludwig was a student from the German student program from Germany and that no one else was able to take him in (although I was in Japanese class, but they 'had asked all language students') and needed a place to stay for a few months and he could get a job as would I and we'd keep up expenses.

3. Introduce Ludwig to my parents, he use charming introduction on them, sway their decision, and get Ludwig to stay at the house for who knows long.

In my mind, it was perfect. Ludwig however, was a little more hesitant but since we couldn't come up with anything in the five minutes remaining until my parents got home from work, it'd have to do.

I got out the diet Pepsi, Pepsi, and waited for the front door to open to Ludwig's fate at my house.

It was a nervous 3 minutes of waiting, but sure enough my parents arrived at 5:30 as always to surprise at the clean house.

"Alright Emily, what do you want?"

Damn. They know too well that never clean unless I need something or money.

"Well, there's a boy from the foreign exchange student program from Germany who was left without a house to stay at they've checked every other house. Can he possibly stay here? He's really good a cleaning and cooking, plus we can both try and get jobs!"

"Emily, people who aren't citizens of the united states can't get a job here without a green card."

"But Dad! Eve has hookups! He has nowhere else to go and the house is spotless! We can't let him go all the way back home after all of the trouble he had to go through to get here!" I begged and indicated to a 'sad' German sitting outside in the snow.

"…for how long?"

"a month or longer, but he promised not to be a hassle! PLLLEEEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE! And I already have a boyfriend so you don't have to worry about anything!" My mom face palmed and I internally winced. Not part of my plan, but okay…

"Bring him in then, he's probably freezing."

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged my loving and generous parents before going to get Ludwig who was shocked that my genius plan had worked.

"They actually believed your story?"

"You doubted me?"

"Ja."

"You wound me so, oh Ludwig!" I exclaimed before grinning and inviting him in. Formalities were taken care of quickly, and he and my dad seemed to have some sort of 'guy respect' thing going on. With my mom's help, we set him up in the guest bedroom next to my room.

"So how do you exactly plan on explaining to your parents why people keep arriving in crates every week?" He asked as he unpacked his crate into the dresser and small mini fridge and I shrugged.

"One miracle at a time. Besides, my friends will probably jump at the chance to host you guys. I'm the president of an anime club who happens to be obsessed with Hetalia. It'll be more of a problem of people fighting over who will stay where, but I'll have to convince my parents about Feliciano when he finally arrives at some point since I was told that the entire 'world' was coming." He shrugged.

"I'm worried about who will have to house my Bruder though." I grinned and glanced at my phone.

"Don't worry, I know the right person who could house him."

Now all I had to do is get him into school or at least a hookup-ed job and we'd be all set.

…

I'm probably going to be screwed, aren't I?

But, little did I know that the universe was going to pretty much mind-rape me the next morning starting at 7:00 am when I walked into school.

* * *

**CLIFFY! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated all week, but I was in DC from last Friday to Monday night on a school trip (I may have seen Iggy at the Smithsonian! It was a blond short-haired brit with bushy eyebrows!) then I got pokemon black on Tuesday and have been addicted. =3 I'm working on beating the 8th gym. =3 Also, if you want to trade friend codes, I'm all for it! =3**

**Also: I FOUND OUT I HAVE THE FUNIMATION CHANNEL! I AM WATCHING HETALIA ON CABLE FOR A FULL HOUR. I AM IN HEAVEN.**

**

* * *

**

To say that I was prepared to host a nation in my home and expect him to go to school with me would be completely and utterly wrong. Not only did I have to email the company that shipped him here for some sort of ID and 'passport', I had to take him shopping so he could wear clothes that wouldn't be associated to WWII Nazi Germany, then email the school to get permission to bring my 'German cousin' to school with me for who knows how long. Plus, it wasn't until the morning of D-Day (Destruction/Dammit Day)that I realized it was Friday; the day of anime club.

_Just fucking great._

I effectively begged for more lunch money from my parents so I could feed Ludwig during the day before nearly dragging the nation and my stuff out the door so we wouldn't miss the bus while I happily skipped the bastards who always cut in front of me in the line on the side of the street. Seriously, I wanted to bitch at them every time they walked past me like I was Canada to cut ahead, affectively robbing me of an empty seat on the full school bus when it was -10 outside. Hell, like I was gonna let them do that to me today.

"So you ride this everyday?" He asked and I shrugged and internally smirked at grabbing my favorite seat, that was open for once, and sitting down with Ludwig next to me.

"Yeah, except when I have glee club or Ceili band in the morning. Then I grab a ride from my mom since I don't have my own car." It was another silent 10 minute bus ride to the public high school across town like usual with Ludwig staring outside and I decided to chill out with my ipod in while listening to the pokemon black and white music I had *coughillegallycough* downloaded off of youtube. Know what? You can't buy this awesome music off of itunes so it's justified! Don't you give me that look!

Great, I'm arguing with myself again and losing. Sure, I'm not crazy at all!

Anyways…

Just my luck that when the bus pulled up to my school and the two of us got off, Katherine and Eve were walking right by and my techie spotted us, dragging Katherine with her.

"OH MY GODDDDD! EMILY!" Eve squealed and I groaned while Ludwig looked at her like she was crazy. Katherine, however, was staring at Ludwig and I could practically see her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, he came to school with me. Eve, you know the story, but Katherine: Ludwig here was delivered to my house yesterday and is now staying with me and pretty much every Hetalia character will end up with me."

"…"

"Is she okay?"

"Oh, it's alright Ludwig! She's just got a huuuuge crush on you!"

"…"

"…"

"Eve, you're not helping." I sighed and pushed all three of them into the lobby where, of course, the rest of my Hetalia friends gathered.

This would end up being a long day.

A short 20 minutes before class seemed like an hour before I led Ludwig to the mandatory resource I was in. Luckily, we were around normal preppy people who wouldn't care if a 'new foreign exchange student' showed up. Or was he supposed to be my cousin from Germany? Oh whatever…

"So who's your guest today Emily?" Mr. Bary asked happily as we walked in and I grabbed my normal unassigned seat near the front of the class and Ludwig grabbed the desk next to mine with hesitation before I nodded.

"His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's my cousin from Germany and wanted to see how American schools worked." I lied smoothly and he smiled. He was an awesome teacher, even if I didn't have him for any of my actual classes.

"It's nice to meet you Ludwig!"

"Likewise." They did that weird 'male acknowledgement thing' before I pulled out a map of the school and two highlighters, different colors of course.

"Okay, so my school has two schedules: an A day then B days. Today happens t be a B day so I'll show you where we're headed for today." I said and pulled open the cap to the red marker, "First is Orchestra," I placed a dot and a '2' on the large room on the first floor, "The teacher is Mr. Bell and he's seriously awesome. He's REALLY good at violin and even has Cds out of his music."

"Please don't tell me you talk like mein bruder, using the word 'awesome' all of the time."

"Shut up and moving on:" I drew a line through the hallways to the next room, "Next is Advanced Algebra. The teacher is Mrs. Shern who is really nice, but I personally hate the subject. I have Eve on my case since I keep failing my tests and she tutors me for retakes that I then get Bs on."

"Why don't you just study with her in the first place?"

"…"

"I'm guessing you will want to be moving on onto the next class?" Ludwig suggested and I sighed.

"Okay." I drew a line from math to the cafeteria. "Next would be lunch and I do have to warn you: everyone at my table, except for one, will recognize you as Germany and probably fight over you. They're a little over the top, so be cautious." He nodded and I drew a line back to the orchestra room.

"You have orchestra twice?"

"No, the school is just stupid and funds sports more than music so choir and orchestra share a room. The teacher is Mrs. Enhart. She's nice but she sings what she says a lot. We're doing a song in German in there, so maybe you'll know it." Ludwig seemed interested but shrugged and I saw that as the signal to continue on.

"Lastly is TV Technology, TV Tech for short. The teacher is Mrs. Demato. She's awesome! She worked in Hollywood before deciding to teach here after having her kids." I looked back up to Ludwig. "We'll head over to anime club afterwards where I'll try and hold off crazy fangirls and explain the situation of how you're staying with me. So, that's basically the battle plan."

"Ja, it seems simple enough." He replied and I smiled. We would probably get along quite nicely.

True to my word, the two first classes went by quickly, with a minor freak out session in Orchestra by two of my friends who were in there with me. (Rebecca and my other friend, Alice. My Russia and Iggy respectively.) Algebra was easier with Ludwig helping me understand radicals, which I promptly wrote down in my new notebook that I had named 'Notes of Ludwig Beilschmidt'. It was lunch when all things went to hell.

It started off when Amelia had a freak out session about Germany being in school with me and DEMANDED that Alfred be brought the next day due to her position as our group's superpower country of America. Theresa then entered next, my honorary Fratello since she was our Romano, and spazzed out as well, demanding I tell her how the hell Ludwig was here. Eve and Rebecca entered next along with Bridget and my other friend Megan who was also dubbed as an Iggy but was switched to Northern Ireland to avoid confusion.

Needless to say, chaos reigned.

Why the hell must I be surrounded by these crazy people…_shit_. No one else will take me in! Gahhhhhhhhh~

Ludwig was a bit overwhelmed but seemed relatively stable, although that may be because of dealing with Italy all of the time. Together, we explained the situation and how another Hetalia character would end up on my doorstep on Thursday.

"Why don't you just bring them to school with you the next day and one of us could house them? There's more then enough anime club people to house all of the major ones listed in the series." Eve suggested. Damn, why hadn't I thought of that!

"EVE! I LOVE YOU!"

"Save it for your boyfriend!" She chucked, "I already know you love me. I practically own your soul for all of the favors you owe me." Sadly, this was a true bit of info…

"As America, I declare Alfred stays with me!" Amelia declared and with a sigh, I nodded.

"Hong Kong and Canada shall be mine!" Theresa cackled, "As well as Romano!"

"Sure Fratello~"

"I'M NOT YOUR FRATELLO, DAMMIT!"

"I get Prussia! HE'S MINEZ!" Eve said happily. Knew that was coming.

"I'll take Russia then!" Rebecca said cheerfully as everyone stared.

"You are a brave young lady frauline Rebecca." Ludwig said solemnly.

The rest of the Hetalians were decided to be housed with who, and whoever wasn't would be decided at anime club later on. Ludwig pitched in on summaries of personalities of some of the other nations that we may not have known, and generally was a great help. Although, when Feliciano arrived at my house…it could be very different since the pasta lover would be staying with me.

At least some of the chaos would be taken care of. Now I just had Choir and TV tech before the fun began.

* * *

**Lol, I'm such a lazy bum. I finally caved and ended up with this as more of a self-insert. Oh well I guess. XD It makes things more believable that way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here I am! =D I am here mostly because I'm late on updating and my friend (aka: real life Eve) has been bugging me non-stop about updating this. I LOVE YOU MY TECHIE! Shree has been and always will be my techie ;)**

**Anyways, I have prom on Saturday! =D Tomorrow is our school pep rally (yes we have a pep rally for prom) where our guys poms are performing. Yes. Guys poms. It's scary yet so hilarious.**

* * *

My rest of the afternoon when pretty well with Ludwig tagging along with me to choir and TV tech. Mrs. Enhart kept asking him how to pronounce the German words of that song we were doing in her sing-speaking that she always does. Luckily, he didn't get too wierded out or annoyed. The choir seemed really interested in Ludwig though however we escaped questioning when the bell rang.

Mrs. Demato's class was a lot more laid back with kids since I was the only junior in the class with the rest being sophomores and freshmen. Hey! It's not my fault that my parents wanted me to do one semester of TV tech last year and the second semester during this year!

Anyways: it was onto the main event known affectionately by me as the crazy club AKA: Anime Club. There were so many Hetalia nuts in there that I would not be able to pull off getting away without telling them. Well, it's not as if they hated Germany at least.

It took about 15 minutes for people to wander in with their ice cream products from the cafeteria and talk with their friends before I had to quiet them down with my fellow leaders up with me. There was the sophomore, Alex, who was there cause she was appointed by the last leader (I have no idea why…it made things confusing. DAMN IT CHELSEA FOR PUTTING 3 OF US IN CHARGE!) Then there was Rosalie who was basically commander-in-chief so she yelled at the offending parties of talking and various nonsense that could get us in trouble. I was pretty much the comic relief leader and I was the glorious one who was in control of the remotes. It felt good to be queen! Oh, and there was my boyfriend who was the vote counter however he was a volunteer for that job and wasn't a leader.

Everyone's eyes were glued on the new meat…I mean person, and I saw recognition in their eyes. This would prove to be entertaining.

"Alright! Quiet down! We do this every week so just learn to shut up already!"

…

"WE SAID SHUT UP!"

"Thanks Rosalie."

"No prob."

"Anyways-" I declared, pausing for a cough break, "I have some news. First off: there's that school con coming up so if you want a local con to go to then that's the one! It's cheap and going to be interesting! Second: Please stop bringing in inappropriate animes! You all know we can't watch them. No Allan, we can't watch Yuri either no matter how much you like it."

"Awww"

"Thirdly: I have recently found myself hosting Hetalia characters in my house." I gestured to Ludwig who waived awkwardly while people shifted in their seats either to get a better look or to be ready to spring into action to glomp him. Either way, they were still quiet so I was fine. "I know for a fact that more will be coming so if you want to host one then please contact me in the future so we can get stories straight and be ready to host them cause there's a ton. Now the choices for today are-"

Voting went smoothly…for having only one choice. The fact that they either didn't bring in anime or they brought inappropriate animes seemed to be ticking me off more that usual but we were watching Totoro so it was all good. Ludwig spent his time talking to the Hetalia addicts who apparently were acting well behaved. Well, what'd you know? The time where I am fine with them freaking out results in the complete opposite reaction.

Perhaps I need to do that more often.

MOVING ON

So, my parents were going to another one of my dad's 'work dinners' and I got a ride home from Eve…only to find 2 big boxes on my porch.

"You've gotta be f-ing kidding me." I groaned and Eve and Ludwig looked out at the boxes.

"Aren't you glad I'm sleeping over now?" Eve asked, not taking her eyes off the boxes and I groaned as we all exited the car saying goodbye to her dad. However, I started to regret having Eve over when she dived for the box as soon as she spotted a name that would probably end up haunting me.

"Ludwig, it looks like your brother is here early." I sighed as Eve managed to reach the box and attempt to pull it apart.

"At least we'll get over it quicker. I can try and watch mein bruder for you if you'd like." He suggested as we stood there on the driveway.

"How about I watch Eve and you watch Gilbert and we'll wish each other luck."

"Sounds like a plan."

Suddenly a large BOOM was heard and shatters of wood erupted from the box where an albino now stood.

"What's up? The awesome Gilbert has arrived!" Dear god. Eve was already drooling.

"PRUSSIA!" She shrieked and it was only then that the Prussian noticed her with a grin.

"Hey not-as-awesome one. I'm bored! Wanna see my 5 meters? KESESESESE"

"HELL YEAH I WOULD!"

"Oh no you don't." I grabbed Eve by the collar and dragged her at least 10 ft away with her clawing to get back while Ludwig merely stared at the spectacle. I need to really start recording these opening moments.

"West? What're you doing here?"

"I arrived here at Emily's house first."

"That crazy drooly one that wanted my 5 meters of awesomeness?"

"Nein. The other one."

"Oh, the un-awesome one." I glared before making sure Eve was being watched before going over to the un-labeled box.

"I would really read the manual first." Ludwig advised and I looked back with a shrug.

"Eh. I'm too impatient." I knocked on the box only to receive no answer and from there I set on opening it and open it I did.

Till I got groped.

"**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PERVERT_**!" I screamed and slapped away the hand.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~"

Damn it all. I was just groped by France.

It was only a second before he was out of the box and I was in his arms blushing furiously while he held me with a seductive smirk on his face.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle."

* * *

**Cliffy! =D Yeah, so I wanted to add France in next but Shree AKA Eve wanted Prussia badly so Emily ended up with 2 in one day effectively adding 2 of the bad touch trio into her household. LOL. I've gotten a weird obsession to France lately…maybe it's a France rebound. You hate him at first then end up falling for him. Hmm… oh well XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back from my Disneyworld vacation and it was EPIC! So, I'll work on my stories again! 5 MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL! THAT MEANS MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP! =D June 10th, here I come!**

**Apparently my friend, known to Eve for you guys, is starting to use the name 'Eve' as her alias when she gets mis-texts from people texting the wrong number and then carrying on with a conversation with them. God, my friends and I are weird. XD**

**Oh, and I finally got myself a Skype today as well! =3**

* * *

"Bonjour Mademoiselle."

If looks could kill, then Francis would be dead ten times over.

"Would you please let me go?" I snarled.

"Non."

Dammit.

"Francis, would you kindly let go of our host?" Ludwig! Save the day! Francis looked over to Ludwig, Gilbert, and Eve who were a mixture of amused and mortified. Ludwig as in mortified, Gilbert as in amused, and Eve as in both plus a side order of pissed off.

"Oui" He slowly released me but not getting close to my ear and whispering 'Z'is is not yet over mademoiselle." I felt a shiver run up my spine and I felt my face get red. Why are the French so…pervy.

"A-alright. Let's go in. Gilbert and Francis: g-grab your stuff and put the boxes on the garage."

"Ja."

"Oui!"

It started out by me having to call my parents and tell them about Francis staying here, since I knew no one else would shelter the Frenchman to my misfortune, and explaining that he would behave which I WOULD make him. Plus, Ludwig would hopefully help in keeping him in line. However, my dad wasn't so sure but after awhile my mother and I got him at least agreeable and so, Francis would be living with me and Ludwig.

…

What have I done?

The sleepover went as expected. Gilbert and Francis being pervy, Eve geeking out over Gilbert, and Ludwig and I trying to keep the piece. My parents weren't so sure about having the boys here for Eve and my sleepover but surprisingly, Francis charmed them enough to persuade them because Gilbert wasn't staying at my house but we proved that Ludwig had 'invited' his brother over for the night. Pretty sly, and that's one thing that I like about the Frenchman…not that there's any others.

The next morning started with Eve taking Gilbert and all of his stuff back to her house while I helped Francis settle in while Ludwig made breakfast for the entire family. He could really get on my parents' good sides.

"So ma chère; we never were properly introduced." I was currently making the bed that Francis would stay in, down in the basement, but I froze up at the voice before going back to my task at hand.

"Well, you're Francis Bonnefoy and I am Emily Parker. There's not much left to introduce as I see it." I stated as I put the pillows into place and turned around to see Francis smirking on the stairs.

"Oh really? Well, I guess you don't really care about personalities or possibly becoming friends…" insert eyebrow wiggle, "or closer."

"First of all: I'm 16. Second of all: Ew. Third: I care about personalities but I am not interested in you due to the fact that I have a boyfriend already."

"So, if you didn't currently have a love, you would me interested in me?"

"AUGH!" I stormed upstairs past the smirking blond and met the German blond at the stove making sausage. "I don't know how you can stand being near Francis! He's so- AUGH!" I plopped down at the kitchen table and Ludwig stared at me before going back to cooking.

"Honestly, I can't deal with him much either but you learn to tolerate him." He set the plate of sausages down on the table and began to work on the eggs while I absent-mindedly started to eat a sausage link.

It was at school on Monday when things started to turn into a shit storm.

Francis flirted with pretty much all of the female population as well as a small amount of the male including some female teachers. Let's just say I needed to keep him on a leash. Wait- in a non kinky way. I MEAN IT!

My boyfriend and I broke up that afternoon so I found myself single yet again and I was starting to resign myself to a life of living alone in an apartment as a writer and everyday it seemed more tempting. Well, my 17th birthday was coming up in about 5 or so weeks so I was at least getting closer to college…but then I'd have to bring Ludwig and Francis with me… note to self: learn Francis protection skills…and fast.

My friends were extremely sympathetic to the break-up and seemed to be walking on eggshells around me about the subject but I guess I felt fine. Not after my last break-up, which was from my first boyfriend, where I got dumped at church. Seriously Tim. Not. Cool. Seriously, he acts like it's fine between us now and that we can still be friends and I'm trying but seriously. He's now dating a girl whose birthday is a day after mine, is extremely similar to me, and is a grade older than I am so she's in his grade. Honestly, that grudge is probably never going to go away but it still hurts. AND BREAKING UP WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN A CHURCH? I MEAN SERIOUSLY TIM!

…

Ahem-

Back on topic…

So Ludwig, Francis, and Gilbert found out and Francis would not stop cuddling up to me all day and promising me that he'd heal my heart with his la'amore.

Can I just hide in a hole now? Seriously?

Prom was coming up so of course the outlandish prom proposals were starting to show up all over the place including the giant banner hanging from the 30 ft tall ceiling. I mean seriously. They're jocks, but how the hell did they get those up there? And proposing over the announcements. It's all sweet but it's starting to stab me in the heart. Well, Francis seems to have a gleam in his eye as well as Gilbert while Ludwig keeps blushing around Katherine. I have a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Yeah, all of this is true. My boyfriend and I broke up, however it was the day before prom. -_- Can anyone say: "Wooo! I'm going to prom alone!" happily after that? Well…I sorta did but that's besides the point…**

**Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So…I sorta put this off…yeah…well good news is that a new manual was released the other day! =D It'll certainly make things interesting to say the least. ANYWAYS…**

**So, my real life friends found this fic on their own (HI GUYS!), so the people who are in this story and much to my surprise, they're actually enjoying it! I thought they would be pissed off or something since I'm writing about them. So, there's that. I have a lot of catching up to do with Emily finishing her junior year and with prom and everything and possibly some new arrivals! ;)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

So, here I was. Sitting at prom with all of my friends and for some of them, their respective dates and Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. Notice the new person here? If you don't then you don't know the sheer misery I had put up with until this point where I was actually having a great time and joking around while eating fancy delicious food in downtown Milwaukee at our school's circus themed prom.

Well it's sort of a long story but it's pretty interesting to say the least. It all started when Francis decided to actively help my social life since 'You do not fully know the grave fate you were provided with.' Hmpth. Fine, be a snooty Frenchman. Anyways, Gilbert and him plotted while Eve, Ludwig, and I actually acted normal and hung out. This continued throughout the week until Thursday afternoon when we returned to my home where another large crate sat waiting for me and my guests and Francis's eyes lit up.

"Oh why am I being tortured with the last member of their gang?" I groaned and pulled out my phone to call up Theresa informing her that one of her new charges was here.

"WHERE IS SPAIN?" And so, no less than ten minutes later, Theresa descended upon my house with fangirlish fury and determination and spied Antonio, AKA Spain, sitting on my porch with Francis playing with his hair while he sat there with a derpy look on his face. Immediately she pounced, landing in his lap with a squeal and the other two already there didn't have any problem with it so I left them to their…thing?… and joined Ludwig inside to work on homework and watch TV. Little did I know that this would prove to be a bad move come Friday after anime club when I was ambushed by Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Theresa, Rosalie, Eve, and many other of my so called 'friends' in order to go prom dress shopping (while dragging Ludwig along).

Anyone. ANYONE see the problem that lies within that statement. The bad touch trio was helping a bunch of Junior girls find prom dresses while their sophomore friends tried on dresses for the hell of it and to help. It has 'bad' written in their title.

Little did I know, they were actually being helpful and giving good suggestion while not being pervy whatsoever.

"I think the blue and green princess cut dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you!" I looked at myself in the mirror as Francis gushed about the dress he had found for me. It was strapless, a first for me, and was varying shades of blues and greens. Both of which, are my favorite colors. It was adorned in silver sparkles with radiated off of me and the dress, as Rosalie put it "glitter herpes", and made the dress look even better. There was a small part cut near the bottom, exposing a dark blue under dress that was normal. It was poofy, but not too much. Pretty much a perfect prom dress, my perfect prom dress, and not to mention it was on sale for about ninety dollars.

"I never thought I would say this, but I LOVE YOU FRANCIS! IT'S PERFECT!" I squealed and he laughed as I gave him a hug and ran out of the dressing room to a large group of my peers applauding and saying it was perfect.

Now, that was only their phase one. Francis had teamed up with my mom the morning of prom to get my hair done and nails. The nails matched the dark blue under-dress of my perfect prom dress perfectly (which to this day I found amazing and still have remnants of that polish adorning my toes). My hair was up and curled slightly and my mom escorted me home to get me into my dress and shoes (despite me telling her that girls took their shoes off as soon as they hit the dance floor).

The boys would be accompanying us as well as guests, with us barely managing to get Antonio a ticket since he pleaded he wanted to come with despite his housemate, Theresa, being a sophomore. She didn't mind as long as we got plenty of pictures. Ludwig was in a classic dark tuxedo with a red rose pinned to his chest thanks to my mom, and he was still blushing! Francis was wearing a white tuxedo and a red rose pinned to him as well as one he carried around with him in case he attempted to seduce any upperclassmen or classmates of mine. We took pictures in my living room before I drove my 'cousins' (due to legal reasons, I couldn't drive more than one person not related to me in the car so…cousins it was!), we drove over to Bridget's house for group pictures with my mom saying she'd be there later to take more pictures after everyone finished getting ready there. I was supposed to get ready there but, eh. What the hell? It was easier at home. Now, despite it being April…it began to flurry outside. Yes, snow.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Just get in the house before your hair iz ruined!" Francis insisted, pushing me in while Ludwig awkwardly followed us with an umbrella over my head as Francis ordered him to or he'd regret it. Surprisingly, Francis was so committed to seeing this go well that he could be quite…aggressive…

As expected, it was pretty much chaos with seeing Eve's hair down for the first time EVER, despite knowing her for…5 or so years at least, girls running around trying to get dresses on and such as well as hair and makeup. I gave Ludwig the keys to the car and the GPS to go get Antonio since I trusted him and he had proven himself worthy of driving. Gilbert was already there, lounging on the couch chatting and laughing with Bridget's boyfriend and my friend, John so Francis sat down next to them and joined in while I helped the others and tried not to spread my glitter everywhere…although I sorta did…and freaking out about how the flurries had turned into giant flakes that looked like a blizzard but it eventually died down before we left.

Amelia didn't want to go so after Ludwig returned with Antonio and Katherine, Rosalie, Rosalie's boyfriend (We called him Superman since he was in his freshman year of college while we were in our junior year), Rebecca, and Megan and her date Tyler (my arch-ginger nemesis…other than Kendra…although I'll probably get into that later…) had finally arrived and got ready.. Needless to say… the tiny living room was packed with teens and parents. My mom had arrived as well to take pictures so there were at least…13 of us?

Well then…

We took at least 2 cars over to downtown Milwaukee where our school was hosting our Circus themed prom at the performing arts theatre center in a very large room overlooking one of the busiest roads of the city and the river. There were about 9 seats to a table and promptly skipping the long, and I mean giant line to get 'announced' with your date and take pictures, we 'borrowed' some chairs before everyone else got to their tables and noticed especially since we 'borrowed' the plates and silverware too and Rosalie ended up sitting on Superman's lap for awhile.

"Having fun?" I looked over to my left and saw Francis smirking and I laughed.

"You seem proud of yourself."

"Well, considering my unofficial jeune sœur* looks like she is having a pleasant time despite not having a partner to share it with, then I am." He gave a miniature bow and I smirked. He wasn't as bad as everyone seemed to make him out to be, considering he was practically taking on an elder brother role. Wait till he meets my actual older brother. I may only be 16, but he's 14 years older than me, in the navy, and has a wife and kids already!

It took about two hours, lots of complaining that they were hungry, and lots of pictures later, our 'normal sized' table was released to the gigantic buffet in the hallway as one of the first tables to go, leaving us with a wide variety of choices. It was a messy dinner, considering the mini food fight I started, but from there, it went pretty well. Our school had rented a snow cone machine and popcorn machine for the event and thanks to our awesome spots, we were right near the delicious goodies however it was quickly forgotten as the lights dimmed and the DJ started to play and all of the girls kicked off their shoes underneath the tables and got up to dance.

The music was good, despite the DJ playing 'Friday' where my group and our other friends who were in other groups danced along and sang just to goof off, and I even led a giant conga line through the room during 'cotton eyed-joe' and kicked up my legs back and forth along with another girl, earning us hollers and Francis near fainting. The slower songs were filled with a majority of our single members of the group taking a break while the couples enjoyed their 'alone' time and Prussia and I grinned as we saw Ludwig ask Katherine to one of the dances and we managed to catch them on film.

There was also the part where two of the guys in my class, Danny and Jake, (two of the 'jokesters' of my grade) got up on the circus stage and performed a…..somewhat….acting dance that seemed more like it should be…there was no way to describe it…other than to say Francis and Gilbert wanted to join them up there until Ludwig and I held them back. It was awesome, and left the 'stage' with a bow to their girlfriends and gained applause until their 'wristbands' were removed for 'inappropriate dancing'…well…they sorta were…but that's besides the point! Our school had decided to use wristbands to control the dancing. First your wristband was cut off as a warning, then you'd be kicked out if it happened again. Surprisingly, the bad touch trio survived the night.

It was an amazing prom, leaving us caravanning back to Rebecca's house for a sleepover (girls only of course). However, my mom had dropped off the car I took to Bridget's at Rebecca's house. I was too exhausted though to even think of surviving a mega-sleepover so I headed home with Francis, Ludwig, and Antonio (we dropped him off on the way home) while Gilbert stayed with them at the sleepover. ("Behave yourself Bruder." "I will!"; "Behave yourself around Gilbert, Eve." "I will Emily!")

Best.

Prom.

Ever.

* * *

**So there is the story of prom! =D Actually, everything in there except for the involvement of the characters from Hetalia, is true. Yeah. Even the 'Danny and Jake' thing. Hungary would have been proud.**

*** = little sister**


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let everyone officially know that this fic is being abandoned. If someone wants to adopt it for whatever reason, just PM me, but otherwise this fic is now going to be listed as complete.

Thanks everybody!

-iTorchic


End file.
